dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Romance of the Condor Heroes
Details *'Title:' 神雕侠侣 (神鵰俠侶) / Shen Diao Xia Lv *'English title:' The Romance of the Condor Heroes / Return of the Condor Heroes *'Genre:' Wuxia, romance *'Episodes:' 52 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Dec-03 to 2015-Mar-05 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Opening theme song: ' Hao Han 浩瀚 (Righteous Man) by Zhang Jie 张杰 *'Ending theme song:' Ni Wo 你我 (You & I) by Chen Xiao & Michelle Chen *'Insert songs:' **Wen Shi Jian 问世间 (Ask the World) by Chen Xiang 陈翔 & Zhang Xin Yu 张馨予 **Shi Liu Nian 十六年 (Sixteen Years) by Chen Xiao & Liu Xin 刘忻 *'Related tv shows:' Return of the Condor Heroes Synopsis The newest version of Jin Yong's "Return of the Condor Heroes" by famous director Yu Zheng. The story follows trouble-maker Yang Guo (Chen Xiao) who falls in love with his martial arts teacher, Little Dragon Girl (Michelle Chen). Their story moves along filled with adventures, betrayal, and love. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Chen Xiao as Yang Guo 杨过/ Yang Kang杨康 **Wu Lei as young Yang Guo *Michelle Chen as Xiao Long Nu 小龙女 **Zhang Zi Mu as young Xiao Long Nu ;Guo family and associates *Zheng Guo Lin as Guo Jing 郭靖 *Yang Ming Na as Huang Rong 黄蓉 *Mao Xiao Tong as Guo Fu 郭芙 **Jiang Yi Yi as young Guo Fu *Zhang Xue Ying as Guo Xiang 郭襄 **Lin Jia Ying as child Guo Xiang *Zhao Wen Hao 赵文浩 as Guo Po Lu 郭破虏 *Elvis Han as Wu Xiu Wen 武修文 (Younger Wu / Xiao Wu) **Fang Yang Fei as young Xiu Wen *Zhang Chao as Wu Dun Ru 武敦儒 (Elder Wu / Da Wu) **Zhang Yi Jie as young Dun Ru *Zhang Zhe Han as Ye Lu Qi 耶律齐 *Ma Ying Qiao 马樱乔 as Ye Lu Yan 耶律燕 *Wang Shuang 王双 as Wan Yan Ping 完颜萍 *Huang Yi as Feng Heng ;The Greats *Zhou De Hua 周德华 as Zhou Bo Tong *Christopher Lee as Huang Yao Shi *Yin Xiao Tian as Hong Qi Gong *Zong Feng Yan as Ou Yang Feng *Ji Chen (季晨) as Reverend Yideng ;Mongol Empire *Zhang Tian Yang 张天阳 as Huo Du 霍都 *?? as Da Er Ba 达尔巴 *Xie Ning as Meng Ge *Zhu Zi Xiao as Hu Bi Lie / Kublai Khan *Meng Fei 孟飞 as Ye Lu Chu Cai *Rong Yao Zhong 肜耀忠 as Yin Ke Xi 尹克西 *Ruan Wei Jing as Xiao Xiang Zi *Yang Long 杨珑 as Ni Mo Xing 尼摩星 *Kang Lei 康磊 as Ma Guang Zuo 麻光佐 *Hei Zi as Jin Lun Fa Wang ;Passionless Valley *Qiu Xin Zhi as Gong Sun Zhi 公孙止 *Zhang Qian 张茜 as Qiu Qian Chi 裘千尺 *Wu Jing Jing 邬靖靖 as Gong Sun Lu E 公孙绿萼 *Jian Ren Zi 菅韧姿 as Rou Er 柔儿 ;Ancient Tomb Sect *Zhang Xin Yu as Li Mo Chou 李莫愁 *Dong Xuan as Lin Chao Ying 林朝英 *Shao Min 邵敏 as Granny Sun 孙婆婆 *Cao Xin Yue as Hong Ling Bo 洪凌波 *Luo Wen Bo as Li Mo Chou & Xiao Long Nu's master (Guest Appearance) ;Lu family *Zhao Han Ying Zi as Cheng Ying 程英 :*Chai Wei as young Cheng Ying *Sun Yao Qi as Lu Wu Shuang 陆无双 **Hu Shun Er as young Lu Wu Shuang *Chen Xiang as Lu Zhan Yuan 陆展元 *Deng Sha as He Yuan Jun 何沅君 ;Quanzhen Sect *Shen Bao Ping as Qiu Chu Ji *Wang Mao Lei as Zhao Zhi Jing 赵志敬 *Song Yang as Zhen Zhi Bing 甄志丙 *Yan Kuan as Wang Chongyang 王重阳 *Ding Yu Chen as Shen Dao Shi *Luo Wei Cong as Lu Qing Du ;Huang Yaoshi's disciples *Yao Yi Chen as Chen Xuan Feng *Yang Rong as Mei Chao Feng 梅超风 *Hou Jing Jian as Feng Mo Feng ;Others *Chen Zi Han as Qiu Yi Nong *Huang You Ming as Long Jiu 龙九 (Guest Appearance) *Zhao Li Ying as Mu Nian Ci (Guest Appearance) *Zhang Dan Feng as Dugu Qiu Bai *Qin Lan as He Xiang *Chen Ting Jia as A Xue *Wang Rui Zi as street magic girl *Zhao Kun Peng as Wu San Tong *Zhang Ya Meng as Wu San Niang *Deng Li Min as Ke Zhen E *Zhang Meng as Ying Gu *Guo Rui Xi as Sha Gu *Yi Kun as Lu Guan Ying *Liu Ye as Cheng Yao Jia *Li Yi Lin as Zhu Zi Liu *Ren Xi Hong as Shi Bo Wei *Wang Xiu Ze as Ouyang Feng's elder brother (Guest Appearance) *Wu Qian Qian as Ouyang Feng's mother (Guest Appearance) *Zheng Ye Cheng as Young General Wang Production Credits *'Original writing:' Shen Diao Xia Lv (神鵰俠侶) by Jin Yong (金庸) *'Producer:' Yu Zheng *'Director:' Deng Wei En (邓伟恩), Li Da Chao 李达超 *'Screenwriter:' Yu Zheng External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:Hunan TV Category:CDrama2014 Category:Wuxia Category:Huanyu Film